forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Paralogue 1: From Sickle to Sword/Supports
Ewisko and Eddie C Support *'Eddie': (He might be a poor kid, but he’s bound to have something on him worth at least a little money!) *'Ewisko': Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face? *'Eddie': Huh? Can you see me? *'Ewisko': Uh, yes. You’re standin’ right in front of me. *'Eddie': Damn it! I’m supposed to be stealthy and unseen, like the wind in the night! *'Ewisko': Sometimes the wind’s real dusty when it blows at night. Comes off the fields. *'Eddie': That’s not what I meant! *'Ewisko': Oh, gotcha. *'Eddie': Now just…look away or something! *'Ewisko': ….. *'Eddie': (Heh, like convincing a kid to hand over the family jewels. I’ve got this in the bag.) *'Ewisko': If you wanted to find my picture of DJ’s momma, all you had to do was ask. *'Eddie': Your picture of…what? *'Ewisko': You know what. You’re lookin’ for it right now, aren’t you? Here, let me show you it. It’s my most valuable treasure. *'Eddie': No thanks. I’ve got to go somewhere else. Right now. Without your picture. Ewisko and Jimmy C Support *'Ewisko': Sorry if I’m being a bother, but I have a question about these shepherds that I hear people talking about. *'Jimmy': They are speaking about THE Shepherds, not just some generic shepherds. *'Ewisko': What makes ‘em so important? *'Jimmy': The fact that we are them, maybe? *'Ewisko': But we aren’t shepherding anything. *'Jimmy': It’s a bit more complicated than the typical use of the word, I guess, but we are actually shepherding the people. Protecting them. Leading them to safety. *'Ewisko': Like we did for my village…and DJ’s momma. *'Jimmy': Yeah, like that. *'Ewisko': So we’re like big-time protectors or something. I like that. *'Jimmy': It’s a big role to fill, but when we’re led by noble leaders such as the prince of Waydrn, it’s made a lot easier. *'Ewisko': You know what I still can’t believe? *'Jimmy': What’s that? *'Ewisko': That someone as important as a prince would even look at a guy like me. *'Jimmy': I think we all feel that way sometimes, kid. Chase and DJ C Support *'DJ': … *'Chase': … *'DJ': … *'Chase': … *'DJ': Chase. *'Chase': Hm? *'DJ': Are you staring at me? *'Chase': What? No, of course not! Why would I do that? *'DJ': You tell me, because that's what you were doing. *'Chase': Oh, alright. I was looking for your brand. *'DJ': My what? *'Chase': Rumor has it that members of the Frarian royal families have distinct marks on their bodies, and since I heard you were royalty, I was looking for yours. *'DJ': Oh, I see. Well, you could have just asked. *'Chase': Oh. So...where's your brand? *'DJ': I'm not gonna show you because you were being creepy about it before you asked. *'Chase': Hey! *'DJ': I'll show you another time, though. Promise! Chase and Green C Support *'Chase': Just a little closer... aaand...GOTCHA! Aha, this bug is mine now. *'Green': Um, did I come in at a bad time? *'Chase': Green! Hey. I, uh, didn't hear you come in. *'Green': Because you were too busy screaming at an insect. *'Chase': Oh, heh...you saw that? *'Green': I sure did. What's the deal? *'Chase': Oh, nothing. I just like collecting insects. *'Green': Oh, really? *'Chase': Yeah. You probably think it's really dumb, being royalty and all. I'm sure you have much better things to do than catch little bugs. *'Green': Actually, I like catching animals of all kinds. I have somewhat of a reputation for taming wild animals, you know. *'Chase': Really? *'Green': Maybe I'll show you my collection some time. *'Chase': Sounds like a blast! Signele and Joos C Support *'Joos': Alright. Time to check the traps for game. *'Signele': (I wonder what kind of game he means... Better follow him and find out!) ... *'Joos': Alright! I caught a nice, fat rabbit! The people back at camp will be eating like kings toni— *'Signele': NOT ANOTHER MOVE, MAN-SPAWN. *'Joos': EEK! *'Signele': Release my brethren at once! *'Joos': Brethren? I didn't think you were an actual ra— *'Signele': I said UNHAND HIM! *'Joos': Fine, fine! Here you go! *'Signele': Hello little friend! I can't wait to fix you up and be your best friend. *'Joos': Is...is it going to be alright? *'Signele': You were gonna eat him not a minute ago! Don't pretend to care now! *'Joos': It's just that...aaaaand she's gone. That was intense. Florence and DJ B Support *'Florence': DJ! *'DJ': Are these all going to start the same way? *'Florence': Yes, yes they are. *'DJ': Alright. What do you need? *'Florence': I'm doing a survey to find the Shepherd who would be my best suitor. *'DJ': Then you can skip me. *'Florence': Aw, don't be that way. You haven't even heard the first question yet! *'DJ': *sigh* Alright, lay it on me. *'Florence': I like the way you said that... *'DJ': I probably could have worded that better. *'Florence': Okay, question 1! How big are you in inches? Pictures, while appreciated, are not required. *'DJ': PASS! *'Florence': Don't want to share? It's okay, I won't judge you if you're smaller than average. *'DJ': Whoa now, it's not that. It's just that...that's kind of private, don't you think? *'Florence': Yeah, but I'm asking everyone, and only I will know. I promise I won't share this with anyone. *'DJ': I'm still gonna have to say a strong no on that one. *'Florence': Alright then, I'll just move on to the next suitor. *'DJ': Okay... Hey wait...was that the only question on her survey? Category:Supports